W pogoni za meteorem/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział II który wprowadza czytelnika do domu Dean Forsyth’a, zaznajamia go z siostrzeńcem Dean Forsyth’a Francis Gordon’em oraz ze starą jego służącą Mitz. Mitz!… Mitz!… – Słucham cię, synu! – Co jest wujowi Dean? – Nie wiem. – Może jest chory? – O, co to, to nie! ale jak dłużej tak potrwa, to będzie nim niezawodnie. Rozmowę tę prowadził dwudziestotrzyletni młodzieniec z kobietą sześćdziesięciopięcioletnią w jadalnym pokoju pewnego domu na Elisabeth street, właśnie w tem mieście Whaston, w którem odbył się najoryginalniejszy ślub na modłę amerykańską. Dom ten należał do mr. Dean Forsyth’a. Mr. Dean Forsyth miał lat czterdzieści pięć i wyglądał na swój wiek. Duża rozczochrana głowa, małe oczy w okularach, ramiona nieco pochylone, potężna szyja, owiązana dwa razy i to w każdej porze roku krawatem, sięgającym aż do podbródka, marynarka szeroka i pomięta, kamizelka opadająca, niezapięta nigdy na dolne guziki, spodnie zbyt krótkie, nie pokrywające trzewików zbyt obszernych, mycka z kutasem na włosach siwawych i niesfornych, twarz o tysiącznych zmarszczkach, zakończona bródką na sposób północno-amerykański, charakter pobudliwy, graniczący o dwa milimetry od gniewu, oto postać mr. Dean Forsyth’a, o którym dopiero co mówił jego siostrzeniec Francis Gordon do swej służącej Mitz w rannych godzinach 21 marca. Francis Gordon, straciwszy wcześnie rodziców, wychowywał się u mr. Dean Forsyth’a, brata swej matki, po którym odziedziczyć miał dość znaczny majątek; nie uważał się jednak dlatego zwolnionym od pracy, co mr. Forsyth podzielał w zupełności. Po skończeniu wydziału filozoficznego w sławnym uniwersytecie harwardzkim, wstąpił na prawo i obecnie był adwokatem w Whaston, najlepiej broniącym spraw wdów, sierot i murów granicznych. Znał doskonale prawo i sądownictwo, i bronił spraw płynnie, głosem wzruszonym i przejmującym. Wszyscy jego koledzy, młodzi i starzy, szanowali go i nie miał wcale nieprzyjaciół. Bardzo miłej powierzchności, posiadacz pięknych, kasztanowatych włosów i oczu czarnych, manier wytwornych, dowcipu bez złośliwości, usłużny bez przesady, wcale zręczny w różnego rodzaju sportach, którym się oddaje młódź amerykańska, dlaczego nie miałby być zaliczonym do najdystyngowańszych młodzieńców tego miasta i dlaczego nie miałby kochać czarującej Jenny Hudelson, córki doktora Hudelson i jego żony, urodzonej Flory Clarish?… Ale nie pora jeszcze zwracać uwagę czytelnika na tę pannę. Będzie przyzwoiciej, jeżeli wejdzie na scenę w otoczeniu rodziny, a chwila ta jeszcze nie nadeszła. Niebawem zresztą nadejdzie. Wszelako narzucić musimy sobie ścisłą metodę w rozwijaniu tego opowiadania, które wymaga wyjątkowej dokładności. O Francis Gordonie dodamy, że mieszkał w domu na Elisabeth street i że zapewne nie opuści go aż w dniu swego ślubu z miss Jenny… Ale, powtarzamy, należy zostawić miss Jenny Hudelson tam gdzie jest, i objaśnić tylko czytelnika, że dobra Mitz była powierniczką siostrzeńca swego pana i że kochała go jak syna, albo lepiej jak wnuka, gdyż babki trzymają zwykle rekord w uczuciu macierzyńskiem. Mitz, wzorowa sługa, której napróżnoby dziś szukano, należała do gatunku obecnie nieistniejącego, pochodzącego równocześnie od psa i kota: od psa, ponieważ przywiązana była do swoich panów, od kota, ponieważ przywiązana była do domu. Jak łatwo można to sobie wyobrazić, Mitz żyła na stopie poufałej z mr. Dean Forsyth’em. Kiedy nie miał słuszności, mówiła mu to bez ogródki, chociaż w języku dziwacznym, którego smakowitą fantazję trudno będzie nawet w przybliżeniu wyrazić w innym języku. Jeżeli nie chciał jej słuchać, pozostawało mu jedno: opuścić plac boju, wrócić do swego gabinetu i zamknąć się na dwa spusty. Zresztą, mr. Dean Forsyth nie potrzebował się obawiać, że pozostanie w nim sam. Był pewien, iż zastanie tam towarzysza, który w ten sam sposób unikał nauk i admonicyj czcigodnej Mitz. Osobnik ten, mieniący się Omikronem, zawdzięczał swą nazwę niskiemu wzrostowi i prawdopodobnie nazwany byłby Omegą, gdyby nie jego zbyt nikła postawa. Mając lat piętnaście, był wysoki na cztery stopy i sześć cali i od tej pory nie wyrósł, wcale. Istotne jego nazwisko było Tom Wife i jako taki przybył w tym wieku do domu mr. Dean Forsyth’a jeszcze za czasów ojca tegoż, w charakterze młodego służącego, obecnie zaś przekroczył pięćdziesiątkę; czytelnik wywnioskuje z tego, że trzydzieści pięć lat pozostawał w służbie u wuja Francis Gordon’a. Ważną jest rzeczą wiedzieć, na czem polegała ta służba. Otóż polegała ona na tem, że pomagał mr. Dean Forsyth’owi w jego pracach, do których zapalał się niemniej od swego pana. A zatem Dean Forsyth pracował? Tak, jako amator; lecz z jakiem uniesieniem i zapalczywością, o tem przekonamy się niebawem. Czem zajmował się mr. Dean Forsyth? Medycyną, prawem, literaturą, sztuką, czy też interesami, jak tylu obywateli wolnej Ameryki? Bynajmniej. A zatem czem? spytacie. Naukami? Nie zgadliście. Nie naukami w liczbie mnogiej, lecz nauką w liczbie pojedynczej. Jedynie, wyłącznie tą cudowną nauką, która zwie się astronomją. Marzył ciągle o odkryciu nowych gwiazd lub planet. Nic go albo prawie nic z tego, co się działo na powierzchni naszej kuli ziemskiej, nie obchodziło; żył w przestworzach nieskończonych. Takie robił wrażenie. Wszelako, ponieważ nie mógł w nich znaleźć ani śniadania, ani obiadu, musiał je opuszczać co najmniej dwa razy dziennie. Ale właśnie dzisiejszego ranka nie stawił się o zwykłej godzinie, kazał na siebie czekać, i dlatego Mitz zrzędziła, krzątając się dookoła stołu. – Czyż nie przyjdzie? – powtarzała, – A Omikron czy jest z nim razem? – pytał Francis Gordon. – Jest zawsze ze swoim panem – odparła służąca. – A jednak już mi nóg nie starczy (tak, w ten to sposób, naprawdę, wyrażała się szanowna Mitz) by drapać się na jego grzędę! Grzędą tą była ni mniej ni więcej tylko wieża, której płaski szczyt górował na dwadzieścia stóp nad dachem domu; było to obserwatorjum w całem znaczeniu tego słowa. Pod galerją znajdował się okrągły pokój z czterema oknami w kierunku czterech stron świata. Wewnątrz unosiło się na podstawach kilka lunet i kilka teleskopów o rozmiarach dość znacznych, które nie mogły uskarżać się na bezczynność. Przeciwnie, należało raczej obawiać się, ażeby mr. Dean Forsyth i Omikron nie stracili wzroku wskutek ciągłego ich używania… W tym pokoju obaj przepędzali większą część dnia i nocy, co prawda naprzemiany. Patrzyli, natężali wzrok, bujali w przestworzach międzyplanetarnych, pobudzeni nadzieją jakiegoś odkrycia, które wsławiłoby imię Dean Forsyth’a. O ile niebo było czyste, udawało się to jako tako. Niestety! nieczęsto się to zdarzało nad częścią trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, przechodzącą przez Stan Wirginji. Przeróżnego kształtu i gatunku obłoki, rozpierzchłe, nagromadzone, śnieżne, dżdżyste, burzliwe psuły im robotę. To też ile wyrzekań, ile gróźb wywoływało to sklepienie niebieskie, na którem wiatr szarpał na strzępy te liczne opary! Szczególniej w ostatnich dniach marca cierpliwość mr, Dean Forsyth’a wystawiona była na ciężką próbę. Od kilku dni niebo było ustawicznie zachmurzone, doprowadzając do rozpaczy astronoma. Tego poranka 21 marca silny zachodni wiatr pędził chmury nieomal że nad samą ziemią, pokrywając ją rozpaczliwie ciemnemi obłokami. – Jaka szkoda! – westchnął po raz dziesiąty mr. Dean Forsyth, spróbowawszy po raz ostatni przeniknąć gęstą zasłonę mgły. – Przeczuwam, że mijamy się z jakiemś niezwykłem odkryciem. – To bardzo prawdopodobne – odrzekł Omikron – ponieważ kilka dni temu zdawało mi się, że spostrzegłem na skrawku czystego nieba… – A ja widziałem, Omikronie. – A zatem, obaj, obaj w jednym czasie! – Omikronie!… – zaprzeczył mr. Dean Forsyth, – Tak, tak, niewątpliwie, pan najpierw – potwierdził Omikron, wstrząsając głową znacząco. – Ale, kiedy spostrzegłem zjawisko, o którem mowa, zdawało mi się, że to musi być… musi być… – A ja – oświadczył mr. Dean Forsyth – dowodzę, że to był meteor, dążący z północy na południe… – Tak, mr. Dean, prostopadle do kierunku słońca. – Do jego kierunku pozornego, Omikronie… – Oczywiście pozornego. – I to było 16-go bieżącego miesiąca. – Szesnastego. – O siódmej minut trzydzieści siedm, sekund dwadzieścia. – Dwadzieścia sekund, jak to stwierdziłem na naszym zegarze. – I odtąd nie zjawił się wcale! – zawołał mr. Dean Forsyth, grożąc niebu pięścią. – Jakżeby mógł to zrobić? Te obłoki!… Te obłoki… te obłoki! Od pięciu dni niema kawałka błękitu na niebie, nawet na lekarstwo! – Jest to fakt jak gdyby dokonany z umysłu, i jestem przekonany, że te rzeczy przytrafiają się mnie tylko. – Nam – poprawił Omikron, który uważał się za współpracownika swego pana. Co prawda, wszyscy mieszkańcy okolicy mieli również prawo uskarżać się na obłoki zaciemniające niebo. Czyli słońce świeci, czy nie, zawsze przecież świeci albo nie świeci dla wszystkich. Ale, chociaż to prawo było powszechne, nikomu na myśl nie przyszło, jak mr. Dean Forsyth’owi, okazywać niezadowolenie z powodu tej otaczającej miasto mgły, z którą walczyć nie mogły nawet najpotężniejsze teleskopy i szkła najbardziej udoskonalone. A mgły te zdarzają się często w Whaston, pomimo że samo miasto leży nad przejrzystemi wodami Potomaku, nie zaś nad błotnemi wodami Tamizy. Bądź co bądź 16 marca, kiedy niebo było czyste, cóż zobaczyli, lub też zdawało im się, iż zobaczyli pan i sługa?… Nic innego tylko meteor kulistego kształtu, szybujący prawie dokładnie z północy na południe z nadmierną szybkością, a tak świecący, iż szedł w zawody z rozproszonem światłem słońca. Wszakże, ponieważ jego odległość od ziemi była dość znaczna, można byłoby go zatem obserwować, pomimo jego szybkości, przez pewien czas, gdyby nie ta niewczesna mgła, która stanęła temu na przeszkodzie. Od tej chwili zaczęły się wszystkie troski mr. Forsyth’a. Ukaże się li jeszcze ten meteor na horyzoncie Whastonu? czy można będzie obliczyć jego elementy, określić jego objętość, wagę, naturę? Czy jaki inny astronom nie będzie bardziej szczęśliwy i nie odnajdzie go w innej stronie nieba? Czyż Dean Forsyth, który widział go przez tak krótką chwilę, miałby prawo łączyć swoje nazwisko z tem odkryciem? Czyż ostatecznie zaszczyt ten nie przypadnie któremu z uczonych Starego lub Nowego Świata, poświęcających całe swe istnienie na badanie przestworzy dniem i nocą? – To są lichwiarze – wołał Dean Forsyth – to są korsarze sklepienia niebieskiego! Tego poranku 21 marca ani Dean Forsyth, ani Omikron nie mogli zdecydować się pomimo niesprzyjającej pogody na opuszczenie okien północnej strony. Gniew ich wzmagał się, w miarę jak godziny upływały. Wreszcie przestali mówić. Dean Forsyth przebiegał wzrokiem obszerny horyzont, zamknięty z tej strony nierówną linją wzgórków Serbor, nad któremi dość silny wiatr rozpędzał masę szarzejącą obłoków. Omikron wspinał się na końcach palców, by zwiększyć swój promień widzenia. Jeden z nich skrzyżował ręce, przytłaczając piersi zaciśniętemi pięściami. Drugi skurczonemi palcami uderzał o deskę okna. Kilka ptaków wznosiło się chyżo ze świegotem, jak gdyby wyśmiewając się z pana i sługi, że są przygwożdżeni do powierzchni ziemi!… Ach! gdyby mogli podążyć za temi ptakami i w kilku skokach przebyć tę warstwę oparów, może wtedy spostrzegliby ciało niebieskie, szybujące w oślepiającym blasku słońca! W tej chwili zastukano do drzwi. Dean Forsyth i Omikron, zatopieni w swych myślach, nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Drzwi się otworzyły i na progu ukazał się Francis Gordon. Dean Forsyth i Omikron nie odwrócili się nawet. Siostrzeniec podszedł do wuja i dotknął zlekka jego ramienia. Mr. Dean Forsyth spojrzał na siostrzeńca wzrokiem tak dalekim, jakby wracał z Syrjusza, a co najmniej z księżyca. – Co się stało? – spytał. – Wuju, śniadanie na stole. Czekamy. – Ach! doprawdy – mówił Dean Forsyth – czekacie? My również czekamy. – Czekacie, ale na co? – Na słońce – oświadczył Omikron, a słowa sługi potwierdził głową pan jego. – Ależ, wuju, przypuszczam, że nie zaprosiłeś słońca na śniadanie, możemy więc je spożyć bez niego. Cóż na to odpowiedzieć? Jeżeli promienne ciało niebieskie nie ukaże się dzień cały, czyż mr. Dean Forsyth miałby pościć do wieczora? Kto wie… postawa astronoma bowiem nie wyrażała chęci zadośćuczynienia zaproszeniu siostrzeńca. – Wuju – nalegał Francis – Mitz się niecierpliwi, uprzedzam cię. Mr. Dean Forsyth oprzytomniał odrazu. Wiedział dobrze, co znaczy niecierpliwość dobrej Mitz. Ponieważ wysłała posłańca, a zatem sprawa jest ważna, należało zejść niezwłocznie. – Któraż to godzina? – spytał. – Czterdzieści sześć minut na dwunastą – odpowiedział Francis Gordon. Rzeczywiście czas śniadania minął, gdyż zwykle wuj i siostrzeniec równo o jedenastej siadywali naprzeciwko siebie przy stole jadalnym. – Czterdzieści sześć na dwunastą! – zawołał mr. Dean Forsyth, udając niezadowolenie, by ukryć niepokój. – Jakże Mitz mogła być tak niepunktualną! – Ależ, wuju – rzeki Francis – po raz trzeci pukamy bezskutecznie do drzwi. Nic nie mówiąc, mr. Dean Forsyth podążył na schody, podczas gdy Omikron, usługujący zazwyczaj do stołu, został, wyczekując słońca. Wuj i siostrzeniec weszli do sali. Mitz spojrzała prosto w oczy swemu panu. Ten spuścił głowę. – A Amikron?… – spytała, bo Mitz, w swej niewinności tak nazywała piątą samogłoskę alfabetu greckiego. – Jest zajęty tam na górze – odpowiedział Francis Gordon. – Obejdziemy się dziś bez niego. – Z przyjemnością – oświadczyła Mitz opryskliwie. – Dalibóg, może pozostać w swem serwatorjum, ile mu się podoba. Wszystko pójdzie lepiej bez tego brudasa pierwszej klasy. Śniadanie rozpoczęło się. Usta otwierały się tylko do jedzenia. Mitz, zazwyczaj gadatliwa przy usługiwaniu, milczała. Milczenie to ciążyło, przymus krępował. Francis Gordon rad był je przerwać, zwrócił się więc do wuja z pierwszem lepszem pytaniem: – Czy zadowolony jesteś, wuju, z dzisiejszego poranka? – Nie – odpowiedział Dean Forsyth. – Stan nieba nie jest sprzyjający, a ta niespodzianka szczególnie dzisiaj dała mi się we znaki. – Czy byłbyś na tropie jakiego astronomicznego odkrycia? – Zdaje mi się, że tak, Francis. Ale twierdzić o tem nie mogę, dopóki nowe badanie… – A więc to jest to, panie – przerwała mu Mitz cierpko – co cię nurtuje od ośmiu dni do tego stopnia, że wrastasz w swoją wieżę i że zrywasz się nocą… Tak, trzy razy ostatniej nocy, słyszałam dobrze, ponieważ, dzięki Bogu nie zwarjowałam jeszcze może! – dodała w rodzaju odpowiedzi na ruch swego pana i aby zadokumentować, że nie jest jeszcze głuchą. – Istotnie, dobra Mitz – przyznał mr. Dean Forsyth tonem pojednawczym. – Napróżno. – Odkrycie astrokomiczne! – mówiła czcigodna służąca z oburzeniem. – Gdybyś pan nawet wypił swą krew przez te rury, gdybyś nabawił się łamania w krzyżu, przerwał się lub dostał zapalenia płuc, wszystko to niemniej urządzi cię dobrze! Może gwiazdy przyjdą pielęgnować pana, a może doktor zaleci panu je połknąć w pigułkach? Widząc, jaki obrót bierze rozmowa, Dean Forsyth postanowił nie odpowiadać. Jadł w milczeniu, lecz tak zmieszany, iż kilkakrotnie brał szklankę za talerz i odwrotnie. Francis Gordon starał się podtrzymać rozmowę, ale z równym skutkiem, jak gdyby był na pustyni. Wuj, osowiały, jakby go nie słyszał. Wreszcie zaczął mówić o pogodzie. Wdzięczny temat w braku innego. Temat niewyczerpany, przystępny dla każdej umysłowości. Zresztą ta atmosferyczna sprawa obchodziła mr. Dean Forsyth’a. To też w pewnej chwili, kiedy z powodu napływających obłoków w sali jadalnej stawało się coraz ciemniej, podniósł głowę, spojrzał w stronę okna i rzucając z przygnębieniem widelec, zawołał: – Czy te przeklęte obłoki nie opuszczą nieba, choćby kosztem ulewnego deszczu? – Dalibóg, po trzech tygodniach suszy nie byłoby to zbytecznem dla dóbr ziemskich, – Ziemia!… ziemia!… – szeptał mr. Dean Forsyth z tak wielką pogardą, że doczekał się następującej odpowiedzi: – Tak, panie, ziemia. Zdaje się, że warta jest nieba, z którego zstąpić nie chcesz nigdy, nawet dla śniadania! – Ależ, dobra moja Mitz – rzekł Francis przymilającym głosem. Stracone zabiegi. Mitz nie była w usposobieniu pojednawczem. – Niema żadnej „mojej dobrej Mitz” – ciągnęła tym samym tonem – nie warto pocić się, patrząc na księżyc, jeśli kto tego nawet nie wie, że deszcz pada na wiosnę. Jeżeli nie będzie padał na wiosnę, więc kiedy ma padać? pytam się. – Wuju – potwierdził siostrzeniec – wszak istotnie to marzec, początek wiosny, trzeba się z tem zgodzić!,.. Ale wkrótce nastąpi lato, i nieba będzie czyste. Będziesz miał pomyślniejsze warunki do pracy! Trochę cierpliwości, wuju! – Cierpliwości, Francis? odparł mr. Dean Forsyth, którego czoło nie było mniej zasępione niż widnokrąg – cierpliwości! A jeżeli oddali się na taką odległość, że go dojrzeć nie będzie można?… A jeżeli on nie pokaże się wcale nad horyzontem?… – On? – przerwała Mitz. – Jaki on? W tej chwili rozległ się głos Omikrona: – Panie!… panie! – Coś nowego – zawołał mr. Dean Forsyth, odsuwając gwałtownie krzesło i kierując się ku drzwiom. Jeszcze nie dotarł do nich, kiedy jasny promień słońca oświetlił pokój, dobywając migocące iskierki ze szklanek i butelek stojących na stole. – Słońce!… słońce!… – powtarzał mr. Dean Forsyth, spiesznie wchodząc na schody. – Że Bóg na to pozwala! mówiła Mitz, siadając na krześle. – Otóż i poszedł, a skoro się zamknie na dwa spusty ze swoim Amikronem w swem serwatorjum, to można go wołać, ile wiatr wieje. Śniadanie będzie spożywał sam przy pomocy Ducha z nieba… I to wszystko dla gwiazd!… W ten sposób wyrażała się zacna Mitz w swym kwiecistym języku. Gdyby ją nawet był słyszał, stracona byłaby ta wymowa dla mr. Dean Forsyth’a, który zdyszany wbiegł do swego obserwatorjum. Południowo - zachodni wiatr zapędził obłoki na wschód. Część nieba – aż do zenitu, gdzie ukazał się wtedy ów meteor, była czysta. Pokój zalany był promieniami słońca, – A więc?… – spytał mr. Dean Forsyth – cóż takiego? – Słońce – odpowiedział Omikron – lecz nie na długo, gdyż obłoki ukazują się znów na zachodzie. – Ani chwili do stracenia! – zawołał mr. Dean Forsyth, nastawiając lunetę, podczas gdy sługa czynił to samo z teleskopem. Z jakąż gorączką nastawiali swe przyrządy około czterdziestu minut! Z jaką cierpliwością obracali śrubę, aby utrzymać pole widzenia! Z jaką drobiazgową uwagą badali wszystkie kąty i zakątki tej części sklepienia niebieskiego!… Wszak to pod tym kątem wzniesienia na prawo, a potem odchylenia zjawił się był im meteor po raz pierwszy, żeby przejść następnie nad zenitem Whastonu; byli tego pewni. I nic, nic obecnie na tem miejscu! Cały ten skrawek nieba, nadający się tak wspaniale na miejsce przechadzki dla meteorów, był pusty! Ani śladu tego ciała. – Nic – rzekł mr. Dean Forsyth, wycierając oczy zaszłe krwią. – Nic! – westchnął Omikron, jak smutne echo. Było już za późno, aby podejmować nowe wysiłki. Obłoki wracały, niebo zachmurzało się powtórnie. Jasny skrawek nieba znikł i to na cały dzień tym razem. Wkrótce opary zmieniły się w jednostajną brudno-szarą masę, i drobny deszcz zaczął padać. Trzeba było wyrzec się wszelkiego badania ku rozpaczy pana i sługi. – A jednakże – rzekł Omikron – jesteśmy pewni swego. – Czy jesteśmy pewni! –zawołał mr. Dean Forsyth, wznosząc ręce do nieba. I głosem, w którym niepokój mieszał się z zazdrością, dodał: – Jesteśmy tego aż zanadto pewni, gdyż i inni mogli go również byli widzieć… Gdybyśmy to mogli być jedyni!… Brakowałoby tylko tego, ażeby go również zobaczył on… Sydney Hudelson!